Tú, yo, una noche de películas No sé, piénsalo
by MusumeAnon
Summary: [Oneshot] Sí, las maratones de películas son bastante comunes entre novios. Incluso para Sougo y Kagura. [AU - Lime]


**_Hooola bellezas! -inserte aquí corazoncito-_**

 ** _Les traigo un fanfic que hice por un reto del grupo de wazap de OkiKagu "Retos vergas": Día 15~ Una noche de películas_**

 ** _Hice algo que nunca había hecho antes. Controlé mi morbo e hice un lime! XD sí, no un lemon. Cosas de la vida._**

 ** _Espero que les guste~ es un AU (alternative universe)._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al Gorila de Gintama... (yameteee Gorila-sensei! :'u)_**

 ** _Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura. Los amo -inserte otro corazoncito brilloso-_**

* * *

Tú, yo, una noche de películas. No sé... piénsalo.

— ¡Estás loco, Sádico!

— ¡¿Aaah?! ¿Por qué debería estar loco? La loca eres tú. ¡Esto es completamente normal, China!

— P-Pero… E-Esto… E-Es primera vez que…

— Llevamos tres meses de novios, deberíamos hacerlo… China…

Se encontraban Sougo y Kagura en la azotea de la famosa escuela Gintama, donde los peores y más problemáticos estudiantes cursaban ahí sus años de secundaria.

No es que estuvieran a punto de hacer algo indebido en aquella azotea, no, para nada (si lo pensaste es porque tienes una mente sucia). Ellos simplemente estaban discutiendo sobre ver una película de noche.

Sí, algo tan simple como aquello. Una maratón de películas en la casa del castaño de ojos carmín, sin embargo, ¿cuál era el problema de Kagura? Simple: el permanentado de Gintoki no dejaba que su niñita estuviera sola con el mal nacido de Okita Sougo, mucho menos en su casa y de noche.

— ¡Es solo ver una película, China! ¿Qué tiene de malo ver una película con tu novio? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no me quieres? ¡Oh! ¡Qué agonía! – manifestaba el castaño con rostro realmente monótono y una voz completamente irónica mientras se dirigía sin expresión alguna a Kagura.

— Eres un idiota-aru – le dijo molesta y de brazos cruzados mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado.

— ¿Entonces aceptas?

— Si Gin-chan te mata, no me haré responsable, bastardo. – y Kagura se retiró de aquella azotea dejando atrás a Sougo, quién la observaba irse.

— Bien, aceptó. – se dijo para sí mismo con tono glorioso.

Sougo pasó a buscar a Kagura a eso de las 19:00 horas para llevarla a una maratón de películas. Ella ya tenía arreglada su mochila con su pijama, su cepillo de dientes, su cepillo para el cabello y demás cosas de aseo personal para el siguiente día. Pasaría la noche en la casa del castaño.

Cuando tocó el timbre de la casa, el primero en abrir fue Gintoki, con rifle en mano y lentes de sol puestos.

— Que gusto verlo, Ginpachi-sensei – le saludó el ojicarmín sin tomar en cuenta el arma que portaba el peliplateado, de seguro era de juguete.

— No soy Ginpachi-sensei, soy Leche de Fresa 13. – aclaró el "adulto" mientras acomodaba sus lentes de sol.

— Sensei, esto no es gracioso – declaraba Sougo con monotonía.

En ese entonces, Kagura salió desde detrás de Gin con su pequeña mochila con estampados de conejos a cuestas y portaba un vestido rosa de mangas largas con unas medias blancas más unos zapatos cerrados. Era invierno y hacía frío. La chica se veía demasiado tierna y el castaño no pasó por alto esto.

— Te ves horrible – soltó, mintiendo claro está. Le gustaba molestarla.

— Por lo menos el vestido se quita, pero tu cara de niña seguirá siendo siempre una cara de niña-aru – le contestó con una sonrisa ladina y mirándolo con altanería. No caería de nuevo es sus juegos de provocación.

— Veamos si puedo quitarte el vestido para que no te veas tan mal – una mirada pícara se posó sobre Sougo mientras Kagura se sonrojaba de sobremanera y una vena se hinchaba en su frente, lo miraba con odio. Al final sí cayó en sus juegos de provocación.

— ¿Que acabas de decir, Souichiro-kun? – Gintoki posó el cañón de su rifle en la sien del castaño en modo de amenaza. Claro, el tutor de Kagura seguía ahí, ya se le había olvidado a Okita la presencia del peliplateado.

— Es Sougo, sensei. Y lo que dije es cierto. Se va a quedar esta noche en mi casa, ¿no? De seguro voy a tener que ayudarla con ese vestido para que pueda ponerse el pija… – Sougo fue interrumpido por una patada voladora que cayó directo en su cara. ¿Y la causante de esto? Pues obvio, era Kagura.

— No necesito tu ayuda, mal nacido. Si me tocas te corto las bolas – terminó de decir esto con cara amenazante y le escupió mientras estaba en el suelo. – Y ya vámonos. Tengo hambre.

La chica inició la marcha despidiéndose de su tutor y Sougo se levantó para limpiarse con intenciones de seguirla con cara de disgusto y con las manos en los bolsillos. No tenía ganas de pelear, se negaba a arruinar su vestido, después de todo debía reconocer que se le veía lindo y la chica lucía hermosa.

Gintoki los observó mientras se iban, aunque ya más despreocupado. De seguro la bermellón no necesitaría de él para defenderse. Volvió a entrar a la casa. Se sentó en el sofá para ver un poco de televisión y alucinar con la linda reportera del tiempo; Ketsuno Ana.

— ¿Qué te gustaría ver, China? – Los dos jóvenes ya habían llegado al hogar del castaño. Estaba Mitsuba en casa, aunque pronto se iría ya que tenía una cita con Hijikata, así que se estaba preparando y arreglando para verse preciosa.

— Tú me invitaste, se supone que ya deberías haber elegido la película. No me hagas elegir, que flojera-aru – admitió Kagura mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

— ¿Sabes que no eres nada femenina? – Sougo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras tenía un montón de cajas de Blue-Ray en la mano.

— ¿Si sabes cómo me pongo para que me invitas?

— China idiota – le dijo para luego dirigirse a los títulos de películas y encontró una de terror. – Oh, ¿qué te parece esta? Es de terror.

— Creo que con tal de ver tu cara de niña asustada, puedo aceptarla-aru – el rostro de Kagura mostraba completa burla, aunque Sougo no tomó esto en cuenta y puso la película de todos modos.

En eso, Mitsuba ya estaba arreglada para salir, así que fue a despedirse de los dos y aprovechó de llevarle potes llenos de palomitas. Ya sabía que el hambre de la novia de su pequeño hermano era voraz.

— Sou-chan, Gura-chan. Voy a salir. Pórtense bien y disfruten de la película. – anunció la hermana mayor del castaño con amabilidad y una bella sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía hermosa con su vestido elegante color crema y un peinado que hacía resaltar sus ojos.

La ojiazul y el ojicarmín se despidieron de ella dándole las gracias, deseándole que le fuera bien en su cita (aunque los buenos deseos de Sougo venían acompañados de un "Hijikata bastardo, ya muérete") y se dedicaron a ver la película.

Era la típica película de un grupo de adolescentes que se quedaban en una cabaña en la que había un asesino en serie rondando por ahí. Premisa común, actores comunes y escenas comunes… TODAS las escenas comunes.

Los jóvenes esperaban que alguno de los dos se muriese de miedo, pero no. En vez de esto reían a carcajadas cada vez que una escena extremadamente sangrienta y de tortura aparecía, reían tan fuerte que cualquiera pensaría que estaban viendo una película de comedia, pero ni la comedia era tan graciosa para ellos.

Y cuando mencionamos anteriormente que aparecían todas las escenas comunes, es que de verdad eran TODAS, recalcando nuevamente.

Estaban tranquilos viendo la película cuando esa escena en cuestión apareció.

Todos nos hemos sentido extraños o incómodos cuando estamos viendo una película y aparece ese fatídico suceso en el que dos personajes están teniendo sexo.

Obviamente, a Sougo y a Kagura les pasaba lo mismo; se sentían incómodos. Aunque la bermellón estaba más incómoda que el castaño.

Puede que con el terror y el horror no reaccionaran, y si lo hacían era solo para reír, pero no podían tomar como si nada aquella escena de la película.

La chica se colocaba cada vez más roja mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus manos y el castaño no pasó por desapercibido esto. De hecho su incomodidad se fue y comenzó a verla divertido y algo pícaro.

— ¿Qué pasa, China? Estas roja. – Sougo comenzó a acercarse más a ella en aquel sillón que compartían.

— No me pasa nada, Sádico. – dijo ella mientras seguía con las manos en los ojos.

En eso, Okita le retiró las manos y se puso lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que sus narices se rozaran y sus cuerpos quedaran bastante juntos. El castaño estaba acorralando a la chica en aquel sillón.

— ¿Te gustaría intentar lo que están haciendo en la película?... – le preguntó con una mirada sensual y una sonrisa ladina mientras redibujaba los suaves labios de la bermellón con sus ojos.

— ¿Estás loco, bastardo? – le dijo avergonzada mientras lo miraba a directamente a aquellos orbes carmín. Aquel acercamiento la ponía más nerviosa aún.

Sougo se acercó un poco más y logró rozar los labios de Kagura, para luego besarla de manera pasional y comenzar a jugar con su lengua. Aún la tenía sujeta de sus brazos.

La chica le correspondió gustosa aquel beso y fue entonces que el castaño dejó de besarla para dirigirse a su cuello. Comenzó a rozarlo con sus labios y a lamerlo fogosamente haciendo que la bermellón diera pequeños suspiros.

Soltó las manos de Kagura y ella las dirigió a su cuello, logrando abrazarlo. Sougo, por su parte, comenzó a tocar las piernas de la chica y comenzó a subir cada vez más delineando las leves curvaturas de su cuerpo. Trataba de acercarse a sus senos.

— E-Espera… S-Sougo… – habló Kagura en suspiros entrecortados mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Quería hacerse la difícil, pero disfrutaba todo aquello y la temperatura en el ambiente subía cada vez más.

— No creo poder detenerme… Kagura… – le dijo él cuando se acercó a su oído y le susurró con voz ronca. Sus manos ya estaban cerca de sus senos, lo suficientemente cerca…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Escucharon un grito proveniente de la película lo que los hizo salir por completo de aquel ambiente caluroso. Sougo no alcanzó a tocarle los senos a Kagura y ella lo alejó enojada. La chica ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para poder pelear.

— ¡¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo, bastardo?! – le gritó sonrojada y cubriéndose melodramáticamente los pechos, los cuales de hecho, ni siquiera se veían. Estaba con ropa aún.

— ¡¿Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?! ¡Ni siquiera te estabas negando!

— ¡Eso es porque… porque…! ¡No importa! Mejor sigamos viendo la película-aru – Sougo la observaba divertido y comenzó a reírse.

— Bien, sigamos con la película. Recuerda que tenemos una maratón – el castaño le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que la bermellón se sonrojara y su corazón latiera rápidamente. Casi nunca mostraba esa sonrisa. Era realmente hermosa.

Pasaron las horas y habían estado viendo películas por todo lo que quedaba de tarde y noche; de terror, comedia, acción (las que más les gustaban a los dos), ciencia ficción y una que otra de romance, aunque estas para el castaño eran aburridas, Kagura las disfrutaba y él amaba verla disfrutar.

Un bostezo de parte de la ojiazul fue lo primero que los hizo darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Eran las 2 am y, por cosas de la vida, seguían solos en aquella casa. De seguro Mitsuba se iba a quedar en la casa de Hijikata.

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir, China? – y cuando Sougo se dirigió a ella, se dio cuenta de que la chica ya estaba durmiendo en aquel sillón.

La tomó en sus brazos al estilo princesa para llevarla a la cama que le había preparado. Mitsuba no iba a dejar que durmieran en la misma habitación, su hermana ya se había puesto de acuerdo con Gintoki para que esto no sucediera. Esa era una de las condiciones para dejar ir a Kagura a la casa de los Okita.

La dejó en aquel lugar y se dedicó a verla.

Se veía tan linda, con aquellos ojos cerrados, sus brazos ligeramente extendidos y sus labios semiabiertos. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y dedicarle un tierno beso en los labios.

Kagura despertó con el dulce toque, abriendo lentamente sus ojos y moviendo aquellas largas pestañas de una manera tan naturalmente atractiva que el castaño no pudo evitar desearla.

— ¿Sádico…? – le habló medio dormida, aún no estaba por completo despierta.

El chico aprovechó esto y comenzó a besarla con un poco más de pasión, para acto seguido subirse arriba de ella en aquella cama.

La chica no estaba en sus cinco sentidos aún, así que solo atinaba a dejarse llevar.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar sensualmente y cada vez que se separaban los hilos de saliva se hacían presentes.

El castaño no lo dudó más y dirigió una de sus manos a los senos de la chica, haciendo que ella gimiera levemente dentro de su boca. Una sensación inexplicable invadía a la bermellón y sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomate.

Sougo acercó su pierna a la entrepierna de la bermellón y comenzó a masajearla, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y sus gemidos fueran levemente más fuertes.

Estaban entrando en calor, demasiado calor a pesar de la fría noche de invierno. Sougo comenzó a subir aquel vestido rosado que Kagura llevaba puesto para lograr quitárselo.

— ¡Sou-chan, ya llegué! – escucharon decir los dos, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos sorprendidos y dejaran inmediatamente todo lo que estaban haciendo.

El castaño se levantó de golpe para ir a ver a su hermana, en modo de "aquí nada pasó".

— ¡Hermana! Pensé que ya no llegabas… – manifestó el ojicarmín cuando la vio. Mitsuba solo atinó a sonreír.

— Toushiro-san se ofreció para traerme ya que se nos hizo muy tarde, ¿acabaron ya sus películas?

— Sí, la China se acaba de dormir. – una pequeña gotita de sudor se posó sobre su frente mientras maldecía a Hijikata en sus pensamientos.

— Ya veo, espero que se hayan divertido. Iré a dormir. Buenas noches, Sou-chan – se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue a su habitación.

Sougo fue por última vez al cuarto de Kagura y se dio cuenta de que la chica había vuelto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque ahora dormía como un tronco. Sonrió al verla y se acercó a ella para depositarle un tierno beso en la frente.

— Aún no es momento, ¿eh? – dijo para sí mismo y se retiró de aquella habitación.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


End file.
